


Jealous Love

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: "Exactly how did she inspire you to draw herin the nude?"





	Jealous Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2010; grammar edits November 2018.

"What the hell is this?"  
  
Michiru stops playing the day's concerto at the sound of Haruka's voice.  She opens her eyes and smiles coldly.  Haruka knows she hates being interrupted at practice.  "Lovely language as always, darling."  
  
"Answer the question," Haruka says, turning a fascinating shade of mauve.  Michiru notes the piece of paper in her hands for the first time.  "What.  The hell.  Is.  This?"  
  
Michiru leans forward, studying the parchment.  "I believe it is a sketch of Elsa Grey."  
  
"I can see that it's a sketch of Elsa Grey."  
  
Michiru arches a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.  "Then why did you ask me what it was?"  
  
Haruka clenches her free hand into a fist.  Despite her anger, she knows better than to mar any of Michiru's artwork; it's bad enough she tore it from the sketchpad.  "I would like you to explain what it was doing in your book."  
  
Michiru reluctantly sets aside her violin.  Clearly, she is not getting back to rehearsal until she's satisfied Haruka in some capacity.  "Well, I suppose I drew it, Haruka.  That would be the logical conclusion."  
  
"I know you drew it.  I know your style, Michiru."  Haruka is seething now.  Michiru would be amused if it hadn't come at an inopportune time.  "Why did you draw it?"  
  
"Haruka, you must realize that's like asking a composer why he chose a particular set of notes," Michiru chides.  "I drew it because Elsa inspired me."  
  
"Oh.  She inspired you?"  
  
"I believe that is what I just said, yes."  
  
"Exactly how did she inspire you to draw her  _in the nude_?"  
  
Michiru sometimes wishes she didn't think rolling her eyes was such a juvenile gesture.  Haruka so makes her want to sometimes.  "Honestly, Haruka, for an incorrigible flirt, you can be such a prude."  
  
"Still waiting to hear why Elsa is naked in your sketchbook."  
  
Michiru huffs, rising to her feet.  "For pity's sake, Haruka.  Would you just ask what you really want to ask?"  
  
Haruka shuts her mouth so tightly Michiru's jaw aches in sympathy.  She quivers from head to foot; Michiru wonders if volcanoes tremble before they explode.  Then Haruka finally asks the question.  
  
"Have you seen Elsa naked?"  
  
Michiru smirks.  Naturally Haruka reads the worst into the expression and loosens her grip on the sketch.  Michiru takes the opportunity to snatch it back.  
  
"No, I have not seen her naked," Michiru says.  "As I'm sure you're aware, I have a rather intimate knowledge of the female form."  
  
Haruka's complexion is bordering on purple.  Michiru refrains from telling her it isn't her color.  "Why did you draw her naked?"  
  
Michiru shrugs.  "Why not draw her naked?  She has a nice body."  She pauses.  "And you won't let me draw you nude, and I can't in good conscience use one of the other Senshi, no matter how many times Minako offers.  Anyway, you know perfectly well I prefer to draw people from life, and I don't have many options."  
  
Haruka continues glaring.  "You drew Elsa because you couldn't draw me?"  
  
"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, but fine.  I did."  
  
Alarmingly, Haruka begins to strip.  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
"You want me naked, that's what you get!" Haruka snarls.  "Get your easel, your book, whatever.  You get this one time, one time only.  You show it to no one, and you do not sketch Elsa Grey again."  By the end of this monologue, Haruka is completely naked.  "Understand?"  
  
Michiru takes a long moment to enjoy the view.  
  
"Michiru?"  
  
She shrugs elegantly.  "Whatever you say, dear.  Let me get my book."  
  
"Well hurry up," Haruka mutters.  "It's cold in here."  
  
Michiru chuckles, lightly tapping Haruka's bottom as she passes.  "Don't worry, love.  I'll warm you up later."  
  
Haruka pauses.  
  
"Well, maybe this won't be so bad."


End file.
